


Mickey birthday

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Between Ian & Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy, Happy birthday mickey, M/M, Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: summary: Mickey didn't do birthdays, so he refuses to tell Ian the date. Of course Ian finds out anyway





	

Mickey's never told Ian his birthday. So how the other man found out was definitely a shocker. It Had to be his sister's doing. That was the only way Ian could've known. 

"You don't have to do this." said Mickey looking at his boyfriend.

"Dude, it's your birthday, of course we're doing something, okay?"

"Fine. But no fucking party". 

"No people alright? Just us.That's what you want, right?" smiled Ian looking at his boyfriend while they walked to the Beach .

"Yes, just us please"

Ian laughed. "Okay, okay just us." He kept on walking. 

"The fuck are we going? We left our apartment like an hour ago." Complained Mickey trying to keep up with his boyfriend. "Long limbed fucker." He muttered to himself. 

It was on a hot summer day in August. His birthday was on the 10th and the weather was just perfect. Mickey always loved summer days of Chicago and being outside. He loved going to the beach when it was nice like this. Their time was however cut short once they hit the sandy beach of Chicago. 

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted taking Mickey by surprise. It was just his brother Iggy and his sister Mandy rushing up to hug him.

"Really Ian"? smiled Mickey despite wanting it to come out as a glare. 

"I know you wanted it to be just be us but your sister kinda shown up." Ian explains. "It was supposed to be just her, but then Iggy wanted to come too. Hope you don't mind?" Ian asked looking unsure for a minute."

"Nah," Mickey reassures. "'Tis perfect."

"Thanks Mick." said Ian as Mickey pulled him closer for a kiss. 

They kissed slow and sweet but were interrupted by Mandy when she smiled and took what she considered to be a perfect picture of Chicago in the background, with the two boys kissing. It was indeed a perfect birthday for Mickey. Sorrunded by his favorite people ever. There were a few gifts and of course a pack of smokes and not forgetting some great weed Ian had gotten from Lip.

Mickey didn't really do birthdays, but this one was one for the books. Later that night after their love making, it became even more perfect. When Mandy sent him the photo she took, he used that for his background wallpaper. Ian was snuggled next to him, his arms wrapped around his side and his head on Mickey's chest. 

Yep, definitely a great ending to a great day.


End file.
